


Morning Routine

by OnstageSport



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Drabble, It was late when I wrote this but I like it enough to post here, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnstageSport/pseuds/OnstageSport
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor has had the same morning routine for 8 years now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> The formatting of the last line got a little funky but it looks better here: http://onstage-sport.tumblr.com/post/140615317936/morning-routine

Every morning since he was 11 started the same way for Connor McKinley. He would wake up an hour before he had to go to school, look in the mirror and whisper that “I don’t like boys” before getting dressed. Once he was in his outfit for the day—a task that was much easier while on his mission since he _really_ only had to pick a tie— he would reaffirm the statement. He would eat breakfast, then brush his teeth and, while making intense eye contact with his reflection, remind himself once more that he does _not_ like boys. He repeated it as many times as he felt necessary, convincing the redhead in the glass of his heterosexuality.

It wasn’t _technically_ a lie since every repetition made it a little bit more true, right? 

He would have to reaffirm the thought a little later when a boy with warm brown eyes and a heart of gold gave him a greeting smile.

_I don’t like boys._

“Hi, Steve.” \\\\\/// “Good morning, Elder Price.”


End file.
